Black Magic
by Meligirl128
Summary: This is the sequel to Magic Touch i suggest you read that first if you didn't already. Tenten thinks all her troubles are over after Erika is alive. Oh but she is far from right. when dark and mysterious things start happening. R&R meligirl128
1. Chapter 1

Black Magic

This is the sequel to Magic Touch so if you did not read it. It would be good to read it beforehand

Normal

_**Thoughts **_

**Inner**

_Flashbacks_

Disclaimer: don't own naruto

Enjoy!

* * *

It was dark stormy night; she was standing at the railing. Her hair was flowing behind her as she stood in the rain. She wore a long silk violet gown that her beloved had made for her. She looked at the

beautifully made dress and remembered the day he gave it to her.

* * *

_He took her by the hand and lovingly said "Come on I promised you I'd show you." he gently tugged her hand and led the way through his house. She could not wait she had never seen this_

_ part of the house and her had dreamed of this moment for so long. He took out a key and unlocked the door. He opened the door slowly, he took here hand one more and guided her in. She_

_ was amazed at what she saw, after all her research on him she never knew this side of him. As she looked around she saw dresses of every size, color, and design. He kept leading the way_

_ until they reached a room concealed by golden curtain. He stopped in front of the curtained room and whispered softly into her ear "Behind this curtain is something I've shed blood and_

_ tears on, since I needed to make it perfect for you my love." "O-oh you're so s-sweet" She said shyly, her face had become cherry red when he started to open the curtain. What she saw was_

_ amazing; it was a long violet gown. When she touched it she could tell that it was made completely out of silk even the edges, which were silver, were made out of the divine material. "Will _

_you put it on? I just wanted to see how beautiful you look." He said smiling the smile she had loved for so long. She took the dress and went into a side room to change. She had come out _

_looking like a princess or so he said. She remembered the kiss they shared, the most wonderful feeling she had ever felt. He murmured lovingly into her ear "I love you so much."_

Tears started to stream down her pale face. Another person stood behind her and cleared his voice. She turned around, ran into arms, and cried into his shoulder. He stroked her hair and looking sadly

down at her. She cried "Why did he have to die? I loved him so much." He looked at her, he loved and cared for her so much, and said "I don't know…yet." He looked into the darkness and made

swore. A swear if he could not fulfill he would have to kill himself.

* * *

Hey people I am back 

I am not going to update **until I get a review**

So I hope you like it!

I love Mystery

Meligirl128


	2. AN

AUTHORS NOTE

Hey my head is spinning

I am starting 2 new stories so plese read

One is Hinata…love somesone tonight, based on the weird, but soothing radio show called Delila- 107.7

in this story you send in songs about love that you request or you can send a fake story about naruto and hinata will pick some song right she'll say some stuff too so better review

the second is Hinta in Heiressland

this story is about hinata finding her true heiress but How will all the boys in Konoha take it

well please review my new stories

love, Meligirl128


	3. I Am Back !

Hello I'm Meli and welcome back to Black Magic so here's the second chappie 3

Disclaimer: If I owned naruto I wouldn't be on fan fiction would I?

**Inner**

_Thoughts_

Tenten ran out the hospital doors. She had just visited her best friend Erika who had just came back to life a few days ago. It was late so Tenten was running as fast as she could. She was running so fast she couldn't stop when she saw Temari walking in front of her. They collided. "Ouch" murmured Tenten "Sorry, Tem" Temari stood up "it's okay" Tenten smiled and said "by the way when did you get here?" "Oh just a moment ago, Gaara and Kanky are at the hotel" Tenten raised an eyebrow "Kanky?! I can't believe you call him that!" Temari laughed "oh that I call him that cause it annoys him so much!" Tenten stared "Wow…" **LOL Kanky** "Well I heard that you killed Sasuke and Neji. That I so cool" "huh" Tenten said popping out of her thoughts "Oh yeah how do you know" Temari smiled and started to walk with Tenten " as you know it is supposed to be top secret, so as usual everyone knows" The girls laughed as they walked toward Tenten's. That is until Tenten bumped into someone very dark and pretty scary. Gaara outstretched his hand to Tenten, who was once again on the ground. She took it and stared into his eyes in fear. _Wow his eyes are soft when the rest of him is dark and scary__**I think your falling for him **__I am not falling for Gaara he's just nice to me because I'm Temari's friend_"h-hi Gaara, sorry 'bout that…thank you" Tenten said a little dizzily.

Tenten POV

"Hn…" "A typical Gaara answer" said Temari in a disapproving voice. Gaara looked annoyed "why should I say anything, when there is nothing to be said" Temari half yelled – half mumbled "You could say you're welcome" "fin, you bossy old lady" "why you little…" Temari mumbled about spoiled brats and weird sand demons. Gaara turned to me "you're welcome…and sorry" Temari stopped in her rant of how evil Gaara was and started to giggle. Gaara blushed a little and turned to Temari angrily "Shut up… old lady" he said then walked away.

Normal POV

"Why did you start to giggle" said Tenten when Gaara was out of earshot. "I think Gaara likes you…as a friend since he never apologizes to anyone, not even me!" "Oh okay wow, well… bye Tem" "See ya Ten" Tenten entered her house. After a while she finished taking a bath and getting ready to sleep. She lied down in her bed and thought _it's good to have a friend who can kill in 5 seconds…I think _**of course it is! Think of the POWER **sometimes her inner self scared her. Then she heard a noise from the window she got up walked she was frightened she looked out the window…

CLIFFIE WOOHOO Kay I'm done now I'll try to update hope you liked it sorry about the wait 3 3 3 -- MELI


End file.
